


Haunted Education

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Belts, Consensual spanking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Canon Compliant, Paddling, Spanking, award winning boyfriend right here, danny feels bad, dash tries to be a good boyfriend and help, evil teacher, ghost teacher, slight AU, swagger bishie, teacher ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Danny messed up. He actually trusted a bad ghost he was fighting out of desperation, and he feels awful because it turned around and bit him in the ass. So, he asks his loving boyfriend, Dash, to help him with his feelings in an odd way. And he finds out the ghost is more twisted than he originally thought.(WARNING: Contains both a consensual and a non-consensual spanking of a teenager, as well as some foul language, Don't read if any of that offends you!)





	Haunted Education

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. I had to. I know I need to be working on chapter 7 of "Chaotic Dance of Whirling Time", but this wouldn't leave me alone until a wrote/finished it, so here it is. Now maybe I can get chapter 7 started!
> 
> Also, this is obviously an AU, and I've described it in the note at the bottom if you want to read it. It will technically be the AU I use for every Dash/Danny (Swagger Bishie) fic I write and post unless stated otherwise.
> 
> And I apologize for the lame title, it's the best I could think of. I was trying to name it similar to how episodes of the show were named (kinda punny).

Danny looked down at his feet and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look back up at his boyfriend, who had been silent for nearly two minutes now.

"You want me to  _what_ , Danny?" 

The teen shifted a bit, face pink. "Please don't make me ask it again, it was hard enough the first time..."

Dash just stared at him.

"So I heard you correctly?" "Yes..."

He took a deep breath.

"You want me to  _spank_  you."

"...Yeah..."

"With a  _belt_."

Danny felt his face heat up even more as he gave a shy nod.

Everything went silent again for another whole minute before Danny decided to speak up.

"If-If you're gonna say no, please just go ahead and do it before I die of embarrassment..."

Dash looked at him for another moment before sighing.

"Why?" "I...I fucked up, Dash. Bad. And I can't stop feeling awful for it."

The jock got a look of disbelief on his face.

"I mean...Isn't that, like, your parents' job? Shouldn't you ask them?"

Danny gave him a deadpan look.

"Yeah, because I can totally just walk up to them and say 'Hey mom and dad, I fucked something up and I want you to spank me like I'm a little kid!' like it's nothing. Do you really think  _you_  could do that to your parents?"

Dash opened his mouth and held up a finger to protest, hesitated, then closed his mouth and lowered his finger in defeat.

"Good point."

"I already tried it anyway. Kinda. I threw a tantrum and did some stuff that would've gotten me spanked when I was little. My mom slapped my ass and told me to knock it off or she'd ground me, I pushed a bit more and got another slap before my dad just sent me to my room. I faked a two-hour nap and went back downstairs to apologize and tell them I was just cranky because I wasn't able to sleep the night before. They told me it was fine and to just go take a nap next time instead of forcing myself to stay awake to the point I started throwing fits."

The blond snorted in an attempt to not laugh. Danny just sighed.

"Dash, please...I wouldn't be asking you for this if I didn't honestly think I needed it. Please...I'll drop it if you say no, and we can act like this never happened, but I'm not kidding..."

Dash looked into his eyes and felt his heart ache a bit. Danny's eyes were filled with a certain type of desperation that couldn't be faked. He had never once seen an actor, not even those claimed to be the absolute best ones in history, be able to fake that feeling. They couldn't put that look in their eyes. And he knew Danny only got that look when he was trying to get something that was incredibly important to him.

"I know, Danny. If you're really sure you need it, and you promise me you'll tell me if it's too much and you need me to stop, then yes. I'll do it."

How could he say no to that look?

Danny closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "Thank you...I do need it, and I promise I will."

He smiled a bit and kissed the ravens forehead.

"Good. No using your powers, though, and you're keeping your clothes on. I don't want to actually hurt you." "Fair enough." "Go ahead and pick one out, you're the one who knows what you need."

The smaller teen nodded and pulled back, going to Dash's closet and digging out a plain, black leather belt. He swallowed hard before going back to the now-standing jock and handed it to him.

"Alright, bend over the bed. I'm not thrilled about this, though."

Danny slowly did as told. "Can't exactly say I am either."

Dash doubled the belt and put one hand on his boyfriends lower back both to encourage him to stay in place and as a small act of comfort.

"You ready?" "As I can be..."

Danny yelped when the belt suddenly came down hard, though he forced himself to stay still even as it came down again. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. He had to stay strong, he refused to look any weaker in front of the jock than he already did.

Dash, however, was slightly concerned with that, though he stayed silent because he didn't feel it was a smart thought to voice at the moment.

He settled into a somewhat slow pace, giving Danny roughly 4 seconds between strikes to let him feel each one.

The ghost boy gripped the covers hard enough that his knuckles were white, and his eyes were screwed shut as he tried his best to take it like a man. He knew Dash could take worse with no problem, and he didn't want to be thought of as weak for acting like a baby over a spanking.

But the urge to cry out and thrash around was rather insistent.

"OW!"

His body jerked a bit when the belt hit his thighs.

"Sorry, my aim was a bit off on that one."

Danny just took a deep, somewhat shaky breath and nodded, wincing at yet another hit.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly you did to deserve this?" Dash asked, his tone leaving room for refusal.

Danny swallowed hard and nodded as he felt his eyes start burning slightly.

"I-I...I fell for a trick from a ghost teacher..."

He flinched and bit his lip.

"What trick?"

A quiet gasp escaped.

"H-He said he would help me with my math test if I had mercy on him since I couldn't study for it, and he just possessed me during it and almost made me expose myself to the class! OW! A-And I mean in more ways than just my secret! Ngh!"

Dash had brought the belt down a bit harder.

"Danny, you know those ghosts lie to you to get an easy win." "I know, that's why I feel bad! I did something really stupid and I can't forgive myself! SHIT!"

His arms gave out and he was now supporting himself with his elbows, eyes watering and unable to stay completely silent anymore.

Dash sighed quietly, feeling his heart ache even more. Why didn't his boyfriend say he was struggling?

"You know you could've asked me for help, I have my math class right before lunch and you have it right after. We could've worked on it while we ate."

The ghost boy blushed when a whine slipped out. "I-I know! I wasn't thinking!"

The blond took a deep breath and brought the belt down harder, causing Danny to cry out and kick his leg weakly.

After a few more licks like that, the dam finally broke and tears started dripping onto the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Dash! I'm sorry!"

With that, Dash stepped back and tossed the belt onto his desk, then he sat down on the bed close to the crying teen.

"Take your time, okay? I'm right here when you're ready to get up."

Danny gave a slight nod and tried to calm himself down. He failed miserably, so he shakily pushed himself up and shuffled to Dash, practically collapsing into his arms and clutching his shirt tight. The jock lightly rubbed his back.

"Feeling better?" "Mhm...Thank you..."

Dash smiled softly and held him close until he managed to stop crying.

Danny carefully sat on his lap with a wince and buried his face in his neck.

"When you're ready, why don't we work on math a bit? Then you'll actually be ready for the next test."

Danny whined a bit, making Dash chuckle.

"It's settled, then. And, yes, we can lay on the bed and snuggle up while we study."

Danny nuzzled into him further until he finally calmed down, then got himself situated while Dash got their textbooks and homework out. Things went alright for about five minutes, then a wisp of blue slipped from the ravens' mouth, making him groan.

"Dammit."

The blond chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Go on, I'll still be here. I do have the place to myself for two more days."

With a slight huff, the ghost boy got up and transformed, gave Dash a quick kiss, then flew off through the wall.

 

* * *

 

Danny looked around as he flew, finally spotting a faint light in an otherwise dark alley, his ghost sense going off again. "Found you!"

He sped towards the alley, seeing a ghost with slicked-back hair, high waisted dark navy blue suit pants with white pinstripes, wide brown suspenders, a white button-up with a slightly high collar, black dress shoes, and a dark brown paisley tie cornering some kid and holding a book.

"So, as you can see, this is something you absolutely  _must_  know to have a successful life, my child. You cannot live without this knowledge about life and death!"

The teen groaned and flew down, blasting the ghost away and freeing the kid.

"Run home, kiddo! Quickly!"

The little girl whimpered and did as told, bolting out of the alley. The ghost looked up at Danny with a glare, which quickly morphed into a smirk.

"So, we meet again, hm? How did that arithmetic test go?"

Danny growled.

"You should know-" He paused, "Uh, you never told me your name."

The ghost cackled. "Professor Reaper, here to educate the ignorant on the important information of life and death!"

The teen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Whatever. Why don't we do this the easy way? You let me suck you into the thermos, and I send you back to the Ghost Zone so you can teach whatever it is you teach at that version of Casper High. I have homework to do."

Professor Reaper just cackled again.

"Of course! I couldn't possibly deprive a student of their education!"

Danny was a bit shocked, but shrugged it off and reached for the thermos on his belt.

Which wasn't there.

He groaned and pulled out his phone, calling his boyfriend.

"Hey Dash, I forgot the thermos. Can you run it over here, please? It should be in my bag. I'm over by the south end of the park. Thanks! You too!"

As soon as his phone was put away, a blast of ectoplasm came at him and he just barely dodged it.

"Hey! It's rude to attack someone who's not ready!"

The ghost just cackled again.

"My dear child, we teachers are not acting rude by getting the attention of our students back on us! It is simply part of our jobs!"

Danny fired an ice beam, which was easily dodged and returned with a rotten-looking ghost apple. It hit the halfa in the chest and sent him back into the wall, which he slid down and landed right on his ass. He was almost instantly back on his feet and rubbing at it.

"YEOUCH! Watch it!"

Professor Reaper gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh my, it seems you are not a good boy at all. May I safely assume you received that whipping because of your grades?"

The teen's cheeks turned red and he attempted to hide it, though poorly.

"I didn't get a whipping! I fell on some rocks!"

The ghost wagged his finger and tutted.

"Lying is very naughty, you know. You shouldn't lie to your teachers." "You're not my teacher and I'm not lying!"

He threw a piece of chalk at Danny, who caught it right before it hit him in the face. "Dude!"

"You know, I'm surprised your teacher didn't take a cane or a paddle to you after that display in class. It was most certainly warranted."

Danny blushed slightly again.

"Listen Mr. Creepy, Minnesota banned that in schools like twenty years ago! I don't think my parents were even married yet!"

The ghost cocked his head. "What year is it?"

"2009." "When was it supposedly 'banned', as you say?" "1989. Why does it matter?!"

He flew up to the top of the buildings they were between, firing a Ghost Ray at Danny and successfully getting him to fly into the air.

"I asked you a question! Aren't teachers supposed to answer those?!"

Professor Reaper laughed.

"Because I feel it is not too late to have that ban reversed. And you deserve to be the first one to be punished!"

His tie shot out and grabbed Danny's waist, forcing him close to the wall.

"Now, did you lie to me about having been punished?" "No!"

The hand holding the chalk shot out, forcing Danny to write 'yes' on the wall despite his efforts to regain control.

"I thought so. You made a foolish decision by not releasing my chalk, child, for it is Truth Chalk. Anyone holding it will be forced to write out the truth to any question they answer with a lie, and once it starts, they can't let go until I say so!"

Danny struggled and tried to pry the tie off of him, though he failed miserably.

"Let go of me!"

"Have you ever received a cane or a paddle to your backside?"

Danny blushed again.

"That's none of your damn business! Now let me go before I Ghostly Wail your ass into the next century!"

The older ghost smirked and shook his head.

"I shall take that as a no. Wonderful, then you do not know what to expect!"

The tie released Danny's waist and quickly wrapped tightly around his wrists, holding them above his head as he thrashed around. He went stiff as a board when something struck his still sore ass. It took two more blows before the pain and the reality of the situation actually set in.

"OW! HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me! OW!"

He resumed thrashing about as a large paddle struck him again.

"Naughty students get the paddle, little boy. Especially for cheating on a test! That, along with your blatant disrespect, has earned you quite the dose of discipline!"

Danny yelped and squirmed, honestly causing a bit of a scene as the paddle went to town on his ass.

"YEOW! KNOCK IT OFF! I already told you the state banned this twenty years ago! OW OW OW!"

He attempted to kick the paddle away, though didn't come even close to making contact with it. Well, with his foot, anyway.

"I am not bound by the laws of this time period, or even the human world! I am only bound by what was law when I passed!"

The halfa yelled in a mix of pain and frustration. Against his better judgment, he prepared himself for a Ghostly Wail, but nothing happened when he tried it. After a few more attempts, Professor Reaper started laughing.

"Your attempts to attack me are futile, my tie nullifies the powers of any ghost it has a hold on! And nothing can break the hold until I decide they've been punished enough!"

Danny cried out when it came down harder and he just went limp.

_"Maybe he'll stop if I quit fighting...Gah, this hurts!"_

The ghost teacher just laughed and continued his assault, even when he heard the screeching of someone slamming on the brakes in their car.

"Danny!"

The ghost boy felt his face light up bright red.

_"Of course he shows up now while I'm being humiliated!"_

He groaned as he heard running below them.

"Hey! Let him go! I'm the only one allowed to touch him like that!"

Danny's blush darkened. "D-Dash!"

The jock just smirked as he aimed the Fenton Thermos.

"And what can a pathetic human do to make me, hm? Put on a sheet and yell 'boo'?"

Professor Reaper cackled, not noticing the thermos activating until the beam had him trapped, which forced him to release Danny and drop the paddle.

"You both shall be seeing me in detention when I am free! BOTH OF YOU!"

Dash capped the thermos and moved just in time to catch his boyfriend before he could hit the ground, though the paddle hit Danny on the head.

"OW! He just  _had_  to hit me with that thing one last time!"

He was carefully put on his feet as he changed back to his human form, and he immediately started trying to rub his ass.

" _SHIT_! That hurt, like, five times worse than the belt did! Ouch ouch ouch!"

Dash watched him for a moment before picking up the paddle and taking Danny's hand.

"Come on, let's go back to my place and take care of that. You can destroy this thing as petty revenge later, okay?"

The raven nodded with a quiet whimper, sniffling a bit. He laid on his stomach in the back seat under a blanket (just in case they passed a cop) until they got back to Dash's house, and he allowed the blond to carry him inside and up the stairs to his room, where he was set down again.

"Alright, we should probably check for actual injury so we know what exactly to do for that. Er, other than an ice pack."

Danny blushed but nodded, going to the bed and very carefully working down his jeans and boxer briefs. Dash cringed at the sight.

"Yeah, you're bruised pretty bad. There's some red, but there are a good amount of black, blue, and purple bruises. Like half of your ass is covered with them."

The smaller teen groaned and buried his face in the blanket. "Why me?"

His boyfriend rubbed his back a bit. "Wait here, I've got something that should help."

After getting a grumble in reply, Dash went into the bathroom and grabbed a small jar off the counter, then went back to his room and sat next to Danny.

"Fair warning, it's cold and I can't promise it won't hurt a bit, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

Danny squeaked when Dash's fingers started very gently rubbing in what felt like a nice lotion, which was indeed very cold. He settled down and started relaxing after a few moments.

"Nngh, what is that?" "Bruise cream my mom's coworker makes. She works in homeopathic medicine and makes a bunch of stuff for patients, and since they work together a lot, my mom gets a huge discount. As you know, I can get pretty banged up during practice and games." "Ah. Nice."

The jock took his time and remained as gentle as he possibly could, though he finally stopped and closed the jar once he had covered everything red and bruised with the cream.

"That should do it. At the very least, they'll be kinda faded within a few hours. You get comfy, I'll get you an ice pack and we can just go to bed. Sound good?"

Danny gave a nod and stood, replacing his underwear and completely removing his socks, shoes, and jeans as Dash left and he carefully laid on his stomach to wait. Which he (thankfully) didn't have to do for very long.

The jock smiled as he reentered the room, shut off the light, then climbed into the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Go ahead and get settled, then I'll give it to you." "M'kay."

Danny crawled on top of him and happily laid back down with his head on Dash's chest. He gave a soft, content moan when the ice pack was gently placed on his ass and the covers pulled up.

"Don't worry about falling asleep with it, that one is designed for that exact purpose. It'll get warm after about a half hour so there won't be any damage from the cold."

The raven made a little happy noise and nuzzled his chest, practically purring when the blond's arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks, Dash...G'night..." "Night Danny."

Already almost asleep, Danny gave a small smile. "Love you..."

Dash blushed a bit and grinned like a little schoolboy talking to his crush.

"Love you too, Fenton."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! SO!
> 
> "Phantom Planet" did happen, but Danny didn't reveal his identity to the world, just his parents, but everything else still happened, Tucker is the mayor, there are statues of Danny Phantom all over the globe, blah blah blah.
> 
> Danny and Sam DID date for a few months, but they both decided their affection for one another was more familial than romantic, so they went back to just being friends.
> 
> Dash had actually liked Danny for at least a few months before Danny Phantom was 'created', but he had had it drilled into him from a young age (by his mother actually) that men don't have emotions and if he starts feeling anything "girly", that he had to do something "manly" to make them go away, which he took as meaning he had to be aggressive/angry towards the source of the feelings. So, he lashed out at Danny because he didn't know how to properly express his feelings. About, say, a month before "Phantom Planet", he finally told his dad about it and was shocked at the immediate acceptance because he thought both his parents were homophobic. His dad informed him that he was far from it and even experimented in college, but said to wait before telling his mother because she was somewhat homophobic, but he'd talk her down to be more accepting so Dash could come out to her too. He also slowly started being nicer to Danny since he was able to talk through his feelings with his dad (and he was able to confidently identify as bisexual after a few talks).
> 
> Six months later, Sam and Danny had been over for a little over a month and Dash worked up the courage to ask Danny out on a date, which was accepted. (By this point, they had been on what could be considered friendly terms.) He explained himself when asking out our favorite ghost boy, and to his shock, Danny accepted it and said he understood. A month and a half later, they became official, and a month after that, he brought Danny home and came out to his mom. She wasn't exactly happy, but agreed that his happiness is what matters and he's still her son regardless. Though she warmed up to the idea after a few months and at this point, they've been together for nearly a year and a half. They're both 16 and Dash handles the driving for their dates at his own insistence (partially because Danny hasn't been able to get in any actual driving practice time due to the ghost fighting and therefore can't currently get a license).
> 
> Danny never hid their relationship from his parents, but never outright came out to them. He didn't feel the need to seeing as they would occasionally talk about the LBGT community and their support of it throughout his and Jazz's lives. All they did was warn the two to be careful and said they would buy protection (or other related items they needed) for the boys if they either couldn't or were too embarrassed to do it.
> 
> Danny also revealed his secret after they had been dating for about 4-5 months because he knew Dash truly liked him for who he was and that wouldn't change by knowing he had been dating his idol the whole time (which was true, Dash was kinda shocked but just rolled with it, though they both have expressed interest in trying things while Danny's in ghost form to see if there was any difference, but they feel no need to rush to it. There will be a fic of them trying it for the first time in the future after I finish my Naruto fic).
> 
> That pretty much wraps it up! The sexy details aren't important right now so that will be discussed in the future fic. Hope you all enjoyed this! (Also, sorry if the ghost's name seems stupid, that's the best I could think of that was both teacher related and ghost related. And I'm saying they're in Minnesota because that's the rough and generally-accepted-as-fact guess as to where Amity Park is, backed up by Danny's voice actor, David Kaufman.)
> 
> **EDIT 07/07/2019:**  
>  Hey guys! Just thought I’d let you know that I made a Ko-Fi thing! I finally got my laptop to a shop and I got a quote on how much it’ll take to fix it, and it’s a little much due to a severely limited income. So, if you like my writing and want to donate so I can get back to writing on a computer instead of the Notes app on my phone, that would be awesome! But you don’t have to, of course. I’m also considering writing commissions, so if you decide to donate and you want one, just pitch the idea to me and if it grabs my attention, I’ll do my best! Thanks for reading this little note/update whether or not you decide to donate! https://www.ko-fi.com/phoenixfire


End file.
